Pokemon XD: Gale of the Shadow A Hexagonal Shield Production
by Hexagonal-Shield-Productions
Summary: Jovi finds 14 year old Micheal and saves him from a wild Zangoose, and they get to the HQ Lab. and the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

Me: Hey guys! its xXPokemonXDfanXx here! bringing you my first story! i've read some pokemon XD storys  
and decided that i would do a story myself. NOTE: this is note a storyline telling, its a story  
I made up from a story i read! (story used for idea named at bottom of page)...anyway...LETS GET THI-  
Jovi: ahem...  
Me: what?  
Jovi:its Jovi's line...  
Me: oh! right! say your line...eheh...  
Jovi: Disclaimer: the cast of this story does not own or work for Pokemon, and if we did ash would  
be at LEAST 13 by now. anyway. back to you xXPokemonXDfanXx.  
Me: alright. for real this time...LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

Chapter 1: Beginning

It was raining one afternoon as a Blue headed girl was on her way back to the Pokemon HQ Lab.  
She was 13 year old Jovi, she was walking back when she saw a boy. about her age, getting attacked by a wild Zangoose. Jovi had her  
Plusle and Minun with her. plusle, the red tipped ear mouse-like pokemon. and Minun, the blue tipped mouse-like pokemon.  
Jovi ran to where the boy was. The boy was a 14 year old.  
Jovi attacked the wild Zangoose with her pokemon, and the Zangoose ran. the boy at first thanked her and then hugged her a little bit.  
"no problem." Jovi said as the boy let go. "just may i get your name?"  
"my name is Micheal, your name?" "its Jovi, but i was on my way home...would you like to get out of the rain?" Jovi said, "sure. it is  
kinda wet out, and these wounds won't heal themselves..." Micheal said as he showed the wounds to Jovi. "well we have a doctor around  
my place. i think he can help you." Jovi Said as they walked to the Lab. and there Jovi explained everything to her mom Lily.

Me: End of chapter 1! so what do you think about my first story so far?  
Jovi: yes, yes we do like it!  
*Micheal and Lily walk in* Lily: it was good...but i was expecting a longer chapter...  
Me: Well its my first story, and the first chapter...and my hands were getting tired anyway...sooo...yeah...  
Micheal: I liked it a lot! I think it was very good for a beginner!  
Me: well thank you Micheal. *whispers to Lily* He's my favorite now...  
Micheal: thank you xXPokemonXDfanXx!  
Me: no problem. anyway. bye guys! please review so i know im at least getting some views!  
and so i can make more storys! here is the story that i used to have an idea before you go!

Pokemon XD Chronicals: tempest storm


	2. Chapter 2 Micheal's Story

Me: and we're back! we are going to do this chapter on the same day as the first one!  
Jovi: thats great Progress!  
Micheal and Lily: YEAH IT IS!  
Me: well their excited...  
Jovi: they drunk 5 engery drinks...each...  
Me: thats a lot!  
Jovi: i know...  
Micheal and Lily: LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

Chapter 2: Micheal's Story

After Jovi explaned everything to her Mom Lily, Jovi was getting ready for bed. Little did  
she know that Micheal was going to share a room with Jovi. when Jovi got to her room.  
Micheal was following her and asked where he slept. Jovi had a confused look on her face.  
"your mom said when you were getting ready that we would share a room." Micheal said  
"well my bed is here and theres the guest bed" Jovi said pointing to a bed near Jovi's bed.  
"ok, thanks" Micheal said getting into bed. "hey Micheal?" jovi said "yeah Jovi? said  
Micheal. "i was wondering why you were there when you were attacked...if you dont mind me  
asking..." Jovi said. "oh, well...I'll tell you in the morning, and to everyone else.  
Micheal said. "alright Micheal...good night." said Jovi turning out the light.

-next morning-

Micheal was getting ready for the day, and once he was ready he told everybody his story.  
"I was walking in the woods to pick berrys" Micheal began, "and i heard a noise a few meters away.  
I thought it was the wind, and continued picking. When i heard the noise again i got curious, and  
went to check it out. As it turns out it was a wild Zangoose." Micheal looked at Jovi. "...  
and when i was attacked, Jovi found me, and saved me. if it wasn't for her i wouldn't be here."  
and then everybody, even Micheal, clapped for Jovi.

Me: End of chapter 2! hope you liked it!  
Micheal: I liked it! Very much!  
Jovi: I liked it, but is there going to be battles soon?  
UG: Jovi...we talked about this...  
Jovi: oh fine...can it at least be next chapter?  
UG: mabye...*smirks* or maybe you will be KIDNAPED!  
Jovi: WHAT!?  
Me: just kidding...jeez...  
Lily: you BETTER be kidding!  
Me:: Yes ma'am I am.  
Lily: good.

Me: bye guys! til' next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Cipher Attacks!

Micheal: Hey guys! its Micheal here! xXPokemonXDfanXx was knocked out cold after last time.  
something about an agument between Arceus, and Helix between him and Jovi. so im here to talk.  
Lily: Don't forget about me!  
Micheal: oh right. Jovi's mom is here too.  
Lily: *sighs* please call me Lily...  
Micheal: *clears throat* Lily...is here too, but anyway! disclaimer: the cast of this story  
does not own, nor do we work at, the Pokemon Company, nor Gamefreak, also not Nintendo!  
Micheal and Lily: LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

Chapter 3: Cipher's Attack!

after 3 days of being at the HQ lab, Micheal was getting used to being there, but one  
afternoon, on Saturday. Cipher, after a 3 year absence of being defeated by Jovi's older brother.  
his name was Xulu (the X is pronounced like Z). the greatest snagger when he was alive. Xulu died at 15  
when he was hit be a falling meteor. Cipher was there for a new reason though. to Kidnap Professor  
Krane. the professor of the Lab. the crew of the Lab. the crew of the lab protected Krane as much as  
they could, but failed. when Micheal pucnched one of the Cipher commanders though, thats where the  
battle began. the battle wasn't a pokemon battle, but instead a no rule-MMA fight. Micheal almost  
won, but lost when he was thrown to the ground and knocked out when he hit his head. then Jovi  
dragged Micheal to a safe place...her room. when she put Micheal on the bed that Micheal slept on  
for the last few days, Micheal woke up. "where am I...Jovi...?" Micheal said as he woke upm,  
"in your bed" Jovi said frankly, "you were knocked out from that big Cipher guy."  
as Micheal got up, he looked in the mirror. "oh my arceus..." is all he could say as he saw himself  
with a Pikachu tail, Pikachu ears, but still all his human parts too.  
"I'm finaly a Pokema..."(a pokema being a half human half pokemon-type creature) Jovi had a puzzled  
look on her face. "a...pokema...?" Jovi said, "yeah, its a family thing, dad was one too..."  
micheal said as he looked down at the floor crying, "did i saw something Micheal?" Jovi said,  
"no...just thinking of my dad...and how he died..." Micheal said before getting up and walking away,  
"where are you going Micheal?" said Jovi, "to take a walk...get my dad out of my head..."  
Micheal then left the room. he went outside to find that the Cipher were right outside waiting for him.  
Micheal tried to get inside, but he was grabbed by a Cipher peon. "andwhere do you thenk your going brat?"  
said the peon, Micheal was about to scream for help when he was thrown into a van.

a few days later, after searching everywhere for Micheal. Jovi was worried for him, and man was she  
scared that someone kidnaped him, but then micheal walked in the door with a scar on his right eye, his  
clothes were dirty and there was a little bit of blood, but not much. Micheal was limping though.  
when he was about to fall Jovi helped him standed before he hit the floor. "what happend Micheal?  
Jovi said putting Micheal on a comfy couch, "Cipher...happend..." is all he could say before blacking  
out, and sleeping for 2 days. during those days, thay were checking for wounds, healed the wounds, and  
fixed his hurt leg. when he woke up, all he felt was a sore back.

Me: End of Chapter 3! did you like it guys?  
Micheal: my back...yeah...great story so far...but i still have a sore back...  
Jovi: I know what will perk you up...trys to kiss Micheal*  
Me: *stops kiss from happening* WOAH WOAH WOAH! Hey Now! we agreed next chapter!

Micheal and Jovi: aaawww...no fair...  
Me: yes it is fair. anyway, hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! see ya nect time!  
and YES! i am not knocked out anymore! stop asking! 


	4. Chapter 4 Operation Get Krane

Me: Hey guys! this is the fourth chapter! and its only the first day! im better than most writers! YAY!  
Jovi: *sighs* can we get to the story already...im ready for this to start...  
Micheal: Pactiance, Padawan.  
Jovi: really...  
Me: *sighs* yes, yes he did say that...  
Micheal: what? its funny!  
Me: it is for you...but its old for me...  
Micheal: fine...disclaimer: No one here owns pokemon, only the Pokemon Company, Gamefreak, and Nintendo.  
Me, Micheal, and Jovi: LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

Chapter 4: Operation Get Krane.

after some dicesions. the HQ Lab members decided to get all the battlers, and get them to attack the  
Cipher base that Micheal gave the directions to. and Micheal let the trip. since he was a pikachu Pokema  
he had average Pikachu moves like Volt tackle, Thunderbolt, Quick attack, and Thunder. so he was ready for  
battle without any pokemon. with all the people saying thier 'be careful' speech, when and the small army  
of six (including Micheal) were out of sight, the Lab crew did their usual things.

Later, when the team got to the base.

"ok, we're here, the Cipher base" Micheal said, "all we need is to get in without getting noticed."  
"heres an idea" one team member in yellow said, "how about we go underground?"  
"maybe...but we need an idea that does not involve loud machines..." micheal said,  
"heres an idea" a member in blue said, "how about the roof?"  
Micheal thought about it. "hmm...thats an idea so good it just might work...throught the roof then."  
Micheal said quietly, "does anyone have a lazer, small ladder, and a rope?" Micheal asked,  
"we do." said 3 men, each one with one item needed. "thanks." said Micheal,  
Micheal put the ladder behind the Base, and climbed up, and told the rest to come up.  
when on the roof, Micheal used the lazer to cut through the ceiling. then he used the rope to go down.  
then told them it was clear. Micheal told two team members to stay up on the roof.  
"one of you look out for people coming, while the other holds the rope, until we come and come up the rope."  
Micheal said, then the two members nodded.

once inside the base, the 3 team members and Micheal looked around for krane.  
"Lets split up, blue, you go that way, Red, go that way, and me and green go this way.  
they all nodded and headed the directions they were given.  
Micheal and the Green member were walking what semmed like a half hour, until they saw a light.  
"Look green, theres a light." Micheal said, Maybe it leads to krane."  
"lets check it out." the Green member said, than they walked into a room with a tied Professor Krane  
in it. "krane!" Micheal whispered, walking up to Krane "we're here to take you home."  
"MMPH!" krane tried to speak, but he was ducktaped to the mouth. "what? hold on." Micheal took the tape off Kranes mouth.  
"now what? Micheal said, "BEHIND YOU!" Krane exclaimed, as Micheal punched a Cipher peon in the face like a ninja.  
"where did you learn that move?" Krane asked, "an old friend of mine from Kanto! now hold on tight to this rope!"  
"krane took the rope and gripped it. "what do i do with this?" Krand Questioned, "this." and Micheal tugged on the rope  
a little bit. I'll find my way back, just get to the lab!" Micheal said as Krane was pulled out of the base.

a few hours later, at the Lab.

"its been one hour since we got here. Micheal should be back." Krane said,  
"There he is!" Jovi Exclaimed, "and hes okay!"  
Micheal walked in with no injury on him.  
"MICHEAL!" Jovi hugged Micheal, and he hugged back.  
"I was worried that you were hurn, or even killed." Jovi said,  
"well I'm ok, its ok." Micheal said as Jovi was crying i little bit.  
"C'mon Jovi, its getting late. its time for bed." Micheal said as he took Jovi into their bedroom.

Krane was talking to Liky after they were in the bedroom.  
"Micheal, and Jovi have a stong bond...i can tell." Lily said to Krane, "Indeed they do, but is it strong enough for love?"  
Krane asked bluntly, "I think it is." Lily said walking into her room. "I'm going to bed. goodnight everybody." "goodnight.  
Lily, see you tomarrow for summer break." Krane said walking into his room,

Me: End of Chapter 4! how was it guys?  
Jovi and Micheal: NO KISS SCENE!?  
Me: maybe next time...eheh...  
Micheal: I'm gonna punch you so harn in the face that only one punch will knock you out!  
Me: uh-oh...  
Micheal: *chases xXPokemonXDfanXx*  
Me: AAAAHHHH!  
Jovi: *sighs* see you all next time...  
Me: *from a distance* THATS MY LINE!  
Micheal: *still chasing xXPokemonXDfanXx* 


	5. Chapter 5: Love in the Air

Micheal: Hey guys! Thought I'd let you know that the authors name is too long for him. so  
he wants us to have a nickname for him. he wants us to call him "Hex". so yeah. from now on  
if you review or something, just call him Hex, or the full nickname, Hexagon. but yeah,  
Jovi: that was a long speech just for the authors nickname to be said...  
Micheal: indeed...it made me a little bit light headed.  
Hex: I know what will help. *punches Micheal for him to knock out*  
Jovi: WHAT WAS THAT FOR HEX!?  
Hex: cause he Knocked me out last time..so i got payback.  
Jovi: ...you realy are Evil...  
Hex: I know. *evil smile on face*  
Jovi: umm...on with the story...

Chapter 5: Love

It was one Morning at the HQ Lab. it was Valintines Day, and everybody was happy. Exept young  
Micheal. He was sitting on a chair on Valintines, he was wondering if he would have a Valintine  
that day, and when he was thinking about that someone sat next to him. It was Jovi, she didn't have a Valintine  
either, but Micheal didn't now it. "Why aren't you with your Valintine?" Micheal asked, "I already am."  
said Jovi, "will you be my valintine Micheal?" Micheal got excited, and said yes. Jovi was surprised, but  
was excited for the yes. "really?" Jovi said, with a small blush on her face. Micheal nodded and smiled.

Later that day, at night, around 10:30 P.M.  
Jovi, and Micheal were out on a cliff, where thay could overlook the lab and the stars.  
"Its beautiful..." Jovi said, as she was snuggled by Micheal. "yeah...this used to be my favorite spot to look at  
the stars when I was young." Micheal said, "the scenery was a bit more natural back then..."  
"Micheal?" said Jovi shyly, theres one more thing I want to do before we go back, that I've never showed anyone exept my  
Family...it involves why I am the only child..." "what is it?" Micheal asked,  
"I'll show you..." Jovi said, as she was leading the way to it.  
when they arrived, Micheal was shpcked to see what it was.  
"what happend here?" Micheal Questioned, "its a bunch of meteors."  
"thats why I'm the only child..." Jovi said, before crying a little bit. "I-i'm sorry...I'll be here for you though...  
if that makes a difference..." Micheal said, hugging her. "It does...I just wish that my dad and brother and sister were here..."  
Jovi said, Crying a river by now. then micheal pulled chin up. "i know what will make you feel better." Micheal said, before kissing Jovi,  
and indeed it did make her feel better, in fact. she was in heaven by now, and she was liking it.  
when they parted they went toi the lab. Both happy as can be, and when they were in bed. Micheal asleep, Jovi joined Micheal in his bed.  
Jovi then fell asleep, and slept for the whole night, and morning. when thay woke up it was 3:00 P.m.

Hex: End of chapter 5! how did you li- really?  
*Micheal and Jovi sleeping peacefully in bed*  
Hex *whispers* see you all next time.


	6. Chapter 6: the Snag Machine

Hex: Hey guys! its Hex here! and before we get started with the story, I'm gonna give you discriptions of Micheal,  
and Jovi because i forgot to. ok so Micheal is, like i said before, a 14 year old. Has flame colored spiky hair, a black biker vest  
under a red and blue shirt. The vest has a Pikachu pattern on it. He blue boot-cut jeans, and black short boots with  
blue lases. while Jovi has blue hair, a white long-sleeved shirt where the sleeves go until only half her hand is  
visible. Blue jeans, and brown shoes. man that was long winded...  
Micheal: you dont say.  
Jovi: Micheal?  
Micheal: yes Jovi?  
Jovi: Come here for a second...  
Micheal: ok.  
Jovi: *kisses Micheal*  
Micheal: *blushes*  
Hex: ok. on with the story. LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

Chapter 6: Shadow Pokemon, and the Snag Machine!

A few days after Valintines Day. Micheal was getting ready for the day, wut got interupted by Krane.  
"Micheal, i want to give you something, can you come down here?" Krane said, "Hold on, i putting my clothes on. I'll be right there!"  
said Micheal as he was putting his shirt on. as he was going downstairs Krane called him again. "Micheal! are you ready yet?" Krane said,  
"Coming down now prfessor!" Micheal said coming down the stairs. When he was down he walked to where he heard Krane talking. "will he  
be here already? i want to test this invention!" Krane said, as he did not notice Micheal at the door. "whatsd the project?" Micheal asked,  
"OH there you are! Here it is. Just put this on your left arm! It's a machine that captures shadow pokemon!" Krane said,  
"Shadow pokmemon?" Micheal said with a blank look on his face. "oh their pokemon that have artifitialy closed hearts.  
Shadow pokemon were first created by Cipher, but Cipher was stoped by Jovi's older brother." Krane said, "Though Cipher has come again, and  
they have shadow pokemon again! So we need you to catch them all, and stop a plan i heard while i was away."  
"What was the plan?" Micheal said when he put on the Snag Machine. "oh the plan was to create an ultimate shadow pokemon again. one unpurifiable...  
Again..." Krane said like he was annoyed. "Ok. Where do i start?" Micheal asked bravely. when Jovi walked in she was surprised to see a snag machine.  
"Krane...did you make another one...?" Jovi asked sadly. "yes Jovi...I did." Krane said. "But Micheal is going alone? I don't think so!" Jovi said madly.  
"Fine...Micheal...do you wish for Jovi to come too...?" asked Professor Krane. "Of coarse I do!" Micheal said, "We will be fine, as ling as we have eachother!"  
"YAY!" Jovi exclaimed. So Krane built another snag machine for Jovi, and Jovi put it on. it was easy to make becouse he had the right parts and desighn. Just built  
smaller.

a few days later thay were going on hover boards riding through the land. searching for Cipher, and shadow pokemon.  
after a few hours of searching they found what seemed to be a base in the desert. it had 4 gaurd towers, one in each corner of the base, gaurded by Cipher peons.  
And there were gaurds in every doorway. "well we wont be getting in soon enough..." Jovi said sadly. "i have an idea." Micheal said. "i see a couple peons over there.  
i think if we knock them out, we might get their uniforms, and disguise ourselves."  
"Its a chance we're gonna have to take." Jovi said bravely.

Hex: End of Chapter 6! how did you like it?  
Micheal: I liked it a lot!  
Jovi: Me too!  
Lily: Me three!  
Krane: Me four!  
Hex: ok guys! hope you all liked it, and i'll see you next chapter. Snaggers. Rollout!  
*epic music comes on to end the chapter*


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Battle?

Hex: hey guys! Hex here, bringing you a new chapter! its been a couple a days I think...I don't know, but  
anyway! Its time for a new location, so i've picked out the PERFECT spot for this chapter, AND it's going  
to have a new character in this chapter! not saying who becuase i dont want TOO much spoilers!  
Micheal and Jovi: JUST GET ON WITH IT!  
Hex: ok jeesh...ok so here we go...3  
Jovi: 2...  
Micheal: 1...  
all together: LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

Chapter 7: The Final Battle!

It was a stormy day all over Orre (Or-ay is how you say it), and some people, the people that were light enough,  
were getting blown around like baloons. As for Micheal however. He could handle it for some reason. Nobody knew why.  
Micheal, and Jovi were going to Gateon Port to get a part from the parts shop. A part that will make Micheal hover board,  
as well as Jovi's hover board, faster, but for the speed of it they also needeed some things on them to put the feet in  
to stay on the board. once they put the parts on, they payed the man at the counter, and left the shop after saying thank you.  
before getting to the HQ Lab however, they got ambushed by Cipher, and Jovi got kidnaped after Micheal was not looking. Jovi  
cried out for help and Micheal noticed she was not there. He looked up and saw a helicopter with Jovi in it.  
"JOVI!" Micheal cried. Micheal was running toward the heli, but failed to get on.  
"JOVI! I WILL RESCUE YOU!" Micheal said. "AAHRG! CIPHER! I WILL FIND YOUR BASE! AND I WILL KILL YOU! IF IT IS  
THE LAST THING I DO!" Micheal then cried, and headed back for the HQ Lab.

a few minutes later, at the lab.

Micheal walked in the door of the lab. everyone could tell he was angry and sad. "Jovi..." Micheal said crying to his and Jovi's room.  
Lily followed Micheal to his room, where Micheal was already planning a way to find Cipher, and go on a killing spree. 'hmm...maybe it's  
on an island..." Micheal as writing down some ideas on a white-board. "Micheal...wheres Jovi...?" Lily said with a face of worry shown on  
her face. "...Cipher has her...there was an ambush when we were on our way back..." Micheal said as he was writing down a plan.  
"Whats that...?" Lily asked walking over to Micheal. "A killing spree plan..." Micheal said bravely, "I'm thinking there on an island...maybe  
shadow island..." What Micheal was not aware of was that those words would get him kicked out of the lab for 5 days. "MICHEAL!" Lily yelled,  
"IT'S NOT OK TO KILL ANYONE! WHAT IF YOU GO TO JAIL FOR IT!?" Micheal then said something no-one would ever say to their parents/ gaurdians.  
"I'd rather go to JAIL then not do anything to get Jovi back! I will do anything I can to get her back! and i promised her I would get her back!  
No matter what! wouldn't you do the same for your own daughter!?" Micheal yelled, "I mean she is your Daughter! CIPHER KIDNAPED HER FOR GOD'S SAKE!"  
"Micheal...im afraid if your going to do that then your going to have to leave for 5 days." Lily said, "we can't kill anyone, it would ruin our labs  
reputation..." "Whatever, I guess you dont care for your daughter. bye." Micheal then took his snag machine and hover board, as well as some poke balls,  
great balls, and ultra balls, and left.

an hour later, after getting a boat to shadow island, he left for the island.

"Here I come Cipher...I'm gonna get you...and im gonna get Jovi back." Micheal said bravely. "If i die...it's all for you Jovi..."  
It was still stormy, so the waves were out of control, but Micheal managed to get to Shadow Island in one piece.  
after walking and battling a lot of Cipher peons, Micheal made it to the top of a tall tower, where the Cipher Leader was.  
"I've been expecting you...Prototype XD003..." said a male voice sitting in a chair.  
"or as many people call you...Micheal..." The chair then turned to show a 19 year old male with a blue and black cloak that reached his ankles, a snag machine that matched  
the color of the cloak, greyish white hair, and a white stripe across his nose. My name is Wes. I was a hero once...just like your trying to be...but your gonna have to challenge  
me for your little 'Girlfriend' over in that cage." Wes then stood up from his chair and took his cloak off. Under it was a red tank-top, black, and blue and black boots. and he had  
Charzard wings and tail. Micheal then took his long coat off to show his Pikachu tail, Charzard wings, and some red cheek spots that pikachu have.  
"Micheal." Wes said, "Let's make a deal...if i win the fight. you have to leave, and never come back, and if you win you get the girl, we all leave this island, and never come back on it.  
"Deal." Micheal said boldly. "heh...then lets fight..." Wes said.  
And fighting they were, they fought like pokemon, using moves, super effective, or effective enough to do enough damage.  
Micheal had the moves Thunderbolt, volt tackle, quick attack, and iron tail. While Wes had the moves arial ace, flame thrower, seismic toss, and for emergencies, blast burn.  
Micheal used thunderbolt 3 times in a row before getting hit by a flamethrower, then Micheal used quick attack, and missed. then Wes used arial ace, didn't do much damage though.  
Micheal then used iron tail which Wes cought and threw Micheal into a machine. little did Micheal know that it was a machine that sucks energy out of the body to kill the person in it.  
"What is this machine Wes?" Micheal asked. "a machine that sucks life out of the body...check...mate." Wes then turned the machine on and Imetiately put it on intensity 5, the highest intensity.  
Micheal was then getting life sucked out of him. "10%...12%...20%" the machine counted its way up the percents, and then Jovi woke up. "urg...huh?" Jovi opened her eye and saw Micheal being hurt in  
the machine. "Micheal? wait...MICHEAL!?" Jovi said in fear. "GAAAAAHH!" Micheal screamed in pain. Micheal opened one his eyes halfway to see Jovi worried and in fear of his life.  
"great now im making her worry and scared...why am i doing this? i gotta do sothing!" Micheal said in his mind. Micheal then got one arm out of the machine, and tried to get out, but then... "100%, no pulse  
detected." Micheal was too late to try, and was now dead. the machine let the body of Micheal go, and the lifless Micheal fell on the floor. "Micheal...why...?" Jovi said as she started to cry.  
Jovi was let go and ran to Micheals body. "Micheal...no..." Jovi started to cry. (get ready for a disney movie trick) and one of the tears fell on where Micheals heart is. the tear went into his shirt and into his skin.  
the tear went to his heart and the tear made the heart work, then the brain started working, then the nerves, then all the organs. all the body parts started working, and he was alive. JovI did not notice this, and when  
she got hugged, it surprised her, then she realized that it was Micheal. "M-micheal...?" Jovi questioned, "Yes It's me." Micheal said as he was hugging Jovi. (Interuption: I warned you it was disney magic didn't I?) Jovi  
then hugged back. "Pulse detected. Pulse destected. Person alive. Person alive." Wes heard this and ran near the machine only to notice that Micheal was alive. "W-WHAT!?" Wes said in shock. "H-how did this happen?"  
"love. thats what happend.' Micheal said, "and i think its time for your death now!" then Micheal used his new 5th move, psychic, and threw Wes into the anti-life machine, and turned ther power to level 5.  
"this is your...RETRIBUTION!" Micheal said once it hit 98%. then it hit 100% and it said Malfunction and that it was going to blow up in 10 seconds. so Micheal and Jovi ran toward the window and jumped an the last second.  
it blew up, and they landed safely is a tree, unharmed. then they got back to the HQ Lab, and Jovi was safe and sound. and Micheal went his own path. promisy=ing he would be back if trouble happend. he said to send an email  
if Orre was in trouble again. and so he left the region, only to return when Orre needs to get rid of Cipher again. little did he know that Jovi was following him the whole time to where he was going...Kanto.

Hex: The End! Thanks so much for reading! it took a long time make this final chapter! and if you liked the story, let me know! it will help me make more stories like this!  
but is it really the end? wait and see for next time! its gonna be a different region, the Kanto Region! season two coming soon! see ya!


End file.
